


Старый знакомый

by Pecan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecan/pseuds/Pecan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок встречает старого знакомого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старый знакомый

Я сразу узнал пройдоху Дюсти*. Старая опытная лисица вынюхивала что-то в моём парке, прикинувшись добропорядочной овечкой. Забавно, что он никогда не расставался с драной вязаной шапкой, надвинутой до бровей. Мы истоптали полгорода вместе в лучшие времена, а я и не подозревал, что он носит чёрную шкуру на голове.   
  
Что могло преобразить его в щегольского франта? Думаю, только серьёзное дело. До смерти азартная лисица. Вечно засаленные руки блистали несвойственной чистотой. Шмотки выбраны очень… нет, сшиты на заказ. Серьёзное дело.  
  
Ага, вот и оно. Непримечательный мужчина. В наших целях то, что нужно. Чем обычнее, тем может быть опаснее. Дюсти отправляет его куда-то, оставляя при себе куртку напарника или жертвы. Скорее всего, за кофе. Он всегда испытывал слабость к разного рода стимуляторам. А в парке в это время другого не достать.  
  
Спутник Дюсти перемахивает через лужу, лежащую прямо на пути к автомату с кофе. Ловкое движение обрисовывает заткнутое за пояс оружие. Отличный допинг, понимаю.   
  
Дюсти быстро обыскивает карманы оставленной куртки, уделяет пристальное внимание рукавам, обнюхивает ткань изнутри и снаружи. Лисица на охоте.  
  
Мужчина возвращается с двумя стаканчиками. Передаёт один. Он довольно надолго задерживается между ними, всё же не только кофе?   
  
Сидят молча, пьют. Идиллия. Дюсти совсем не узнать. Закинутая на спинку лавочки рука почти обнимает плечо сидящего рядом. Уткнулись в телефон. Обсуждают. Лисица может втереться в доверие очень глубоко - они слишком близко. Слова ласкают сквозь невесомый воздух шею хранящего скрытую опасность спутника. Похоже, что рыжая плутовка попалась в ловушку.  
  
Собираются. Рука Дюсти почти касается спины идущего впереди раздраженного человека. Неожиданно для мятежного духа улиц. Нерешительность - это уже не Дюсти.   
  
Смс. Он срывается, хватает спутника за руку и тащит в хаос, вечно разворачивающийся вокруг его персоны. На выходе оборачивается и подмигивает. Он. Глаза на затылке. Узнал, подлец.  
  
Надеюсь, всё у тебя будет хорошо. У вас.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Дюсти - производная от Огюста Дюпена - литературный персонаж рассказов Э.А. По. Дюпен представлен как умный детектив и сыщик, который раскрывает самые трудные загадки и преступления. В «Этюде в багровых тонах» Холмс возражает Ватсону, сравнивающему его с Дюпеном.  
> **Посвящено Bres


End file.
